A New Born
by Matsushima Maiko
Summary: Peperangan telah berakhir, namun kabar buruk menghampiri Nitsuki. Aspros telah tiada! Beberapa minggu kemudian Ringo mengetahui bahwa sang kakak mengandung keturunan dari Saint Gemini tersebut
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Maiko kembali lagi dengan fanfic one shoot, kali ini tentang kelahiran si kembar OC milik Mai... hope you like it.

Ps: Mai sengaja mengubah nama 'Mai' karena itu adalah nickname, yang menjadi marga Mai, yaitu 'Matsushima'

Saint Seiya © Kurumada-sensei

Nitsuki Matsushima © TsukiRin Matsushima29

Story © Matsushima Maiko

Matsushima Maiko mempersembahkan

After the War

~A New Generation~

Nitsuki berdiri di depan kuil Aries, dia memandang lurus ke depan. Tidak lama kemudian dua sosok goldies berjalan mendekatinya, dia berharap sambil berdebar, berharap goldies – goldies yang lain akan menyusul mereka berdua. Seorang saint berambut hijau dan mengenakan gold cloth Aries mendekatinya. Dia menepuk lembut kepala Nitsuki "Maafkan kami..." gadis itu memandangnya dengan terkejut "A... apa maksudmu?" Seorang pemuda dengan tato harimau di punggungnya menatapnya dengan... kasihan? Apa gadis itu tidak salah lihat? Untuk apa pemuda itu menatapnya seperti itu?

"Nitsuki, dia gugur..."

Gadis itu terpaku mendengar kabar yang dia dengar "D- Dohko... tadi... kau bilang apa?" pemuda itu menatap sang saint Aries, seolah memastikan apa dia harus mengulangi ucapannya. Shion mengangguk kecil, sementara sang saint Libra menghela nafas "Nitsuki, Aspros gugur saat melawan Mephistopheles Youma..." Nitsuki jatuh terduduk mendengar kabar itu, dia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Dia tidak mau percaya...

Shion dan Dohko memandang gadis itu dengan sendu, kemudian Shion menepuk pundak Nitsuki "Tabahlah... kami..." wanita berambut _dark mint_ panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Itu kemauan dia... aku yakin itu kemauan dia..." kedua saint itu memandangnya dengan agak terkejut, Nitsuki mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum "Aku percaya dia memilih gugur di medan perang... terima kasih atas kabar yang kalian sampaikan..." dia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan kedua saint itu.

7 minggu kemudian di Hikari no Oukoku.

Nitsuki berlari ke kamar mandi lagi, kemudian dia kembali muntah – muntah di wastafel. Ringo menatap sang kakak dengan heran, terhitung sudah 2-3 minggu sang kakak sering muntah – muntah. Awalnya dia mengira sang kakak hanya tidak enak badan, tapi jangka waktunya terlalu panjang. Kemudian dia meninggalkan sang kakak dan membuat portal, menuju Sanctuary.

Sanctuary, abad 20.

Ringo menuju Pope Chamber, menghadap seorang pria berambut hijau dengan iris ungu dengan tenang "Lama tidak berjumpa Pope Shion."

Pria itu menatap Ringo dengan terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Gadis berambut biru muda itu seharusnya sudah tiada. Namun dia ingat bahwa gadis itu bisa memanipulasi dimensi seperti sang kakak dan juga rekan Gemini-nya, sehingga gadis itu bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya "Ada perlu apa, Ringo?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu..."

Shion mengerutkan dahinya "Bertanya? Tentang apa?" Ringo menghela nafas, kemudian dia menatap lurus pria itu "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara _aneki _dan Aspros di hari sebelum perang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sang pope semakin mengerutkan dahinya "Apa maksudmu?" tidak lama kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian dia menceritakan segala yang dia ketahui saat itu.

Ringo mendengar pria itu dengan baik, sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak. Kemudian_ cosmo_ unik gadis itu membara "Jadi itu... ternyata..." Shion menatapnya dengan heran, merinding saat merasakan _cosmo_ unik gadis itu dan juga saat menatap iris ungu gadis itu yang menggelap. Kemudian Ringo sedikit membungkuk kepadanya "Terima kasih atas informasinya Shion, kurasa aku tahu apa yang terjadi kepada _aneki_."

Pria itu mengangguk kecil, dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepada gadis itu saat kaki mungilnya melangkah keluar dari Pope Chamber. Tidak lama kemudian Dohko mendatanginya "Kenapa Ringo kemari? Biasanya dia berbicara dengan Mu atau yang lain bukan?"

Shion mengangkat bahunya, pertanda pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa – apa. Dohko menghela nafasnya, dalam hati dia merasa pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. Kemudian dia memberi tanda kepada Shion bahwa dia akan kembali ke Gunung Rozan.

Kembali ke Hikari no Oukoku.

Ringo berlari ke ruangan santai milik sang kakak, kemudian dia melihat Nitsuki sedang membaca sebuah buku. Dia langsung memeluk Nitsuki dengan erat dan membuat wanita berambut _dark mint_ itu kebingungan "Kau kenapa, Rin?"

Gadis berambut biru itu perlahan meneteskan air matanya, membuat gadis berambut dark mint itu semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku adik kembarnya "Ada apa? Kau berkelahi dengan Deathmask?"

Ringo segera menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia menatap Nitsuki "Aku akan melindungi _aneki_, apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan melindungi aneki"

2 minggu kemudian.

"APA?! _YOUR HIGHNESS_ HAMIL!?"

Ringo memandang kesal para bangsawan itu, wajah mereka semua memucat saat mendengar kabar dari dokter yang mereka panggil. Seorang pria tua terduduk di kursinya "Siapa yang berani menghamili _Your Highness_? Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan jabang bayi itu?" beberapa bangsawan saling bertukar pandangan, kemudian mereka memberi kode agar janin itu digugurkan.

Gadis itu segera pergi dari ruangan istana dan menuju kamar sang kakak, kemudian dia segera memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas Nitsuki dan membuatnya kembali heran "Apa yang kau lakukan, Rin?"

Ringo terus mengemas peralatan pribadi sang kakak "Menyelamatkan calon keponakanku dan _aneki_." Nitsuki berdiri dan mendekati wanita itu "Apa maksudmu?" Ringo berhenti berkemas dan menatap sang kakak "Mereka berencana untuk menggugurkan kandungan _aneki_."

Nitsuki terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Ringo, sementara gadis berambut biru itu memberikan tas besar kepada Nitsuki "Aneki, kurasa sebaiknya kau kabur ke Sanctuary. Aku akan meminta Shion dan Dohko menjagamu." wanita berambut _dark mint_ itu langsung menggelengkan kepala, dia tidak bisa membayangan apa kata mereka berdua saat tahu bahwa di dalam perutnya ada keturunan Aspros.

Ringo menghela nafas, kemudian dia memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis itu segera membuka portal dan menarik Nitsuki. Ternyata gadis itu menarik sang kakak menuju istana Hades. Nitsuki jelas gelagapan saat Ringo menariknya.

Hades menatap kedatangan Ringo dengan heran, Ringo segera berbisik kepada pria itu. beberapa kali Hades melirik Nitsuki, kemudian dia mengangguk "Baiklah, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak permintaanmu. Wanita itu akan tinggal bersama Partita dan Youma, mereka akan merawat kakakmu dengan baik"

Nitsuki terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hades 'Tidak... tidak... kenapa harus Youma...' tidak lama kemudian Partita datang menghadap Hades, tanpa membuang waktu pria itu langsung menjelaskan perintahnya dan langsung dipatuhi Partita. Wanita itu memberi isyarat kepada Nitsuki agar mengikutinya.

Ringo tersenyum lemah sambil memeluk Nitsuki "_Sayonara aneki_..." wanita berambut _dark mint_ itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia memeluk Ringo "_Jaa ne..._"

Wanita berambut dark mint itu langsung mengikuti Partita. Mereka menuju sebuah tempat di istana. Beberapa Specter terkejut saat melihat Nitsuki, Kagaho nyaris mengeluarkan Corona Blast-nya, Minos yang gemetar ketakutan karena Nitsuki memaksanya memakai dress di fic Beauty Competition dan Aiacos yang langsung memeluk Nitsuki sambil berteriak kegirangan.

Partita menatap mereka seolah berkata 'Wanita-ini-titipan-Hades-_sama_' akhirnya para Specter yang penasaran itu harus mundur kembali ke ruangan mereka masing – masing. Kedua wanita itu sampai di sebuah sector khusus, Partita tersenyum kepada Nitsuki "Mulai sekarang kita keluarga, Nitsuki"

Nitsuki menatap Partita dengan terkejut, sementara Partita tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepalanya "Kau boleh memanggilku ibu" tidak lama kemudian Youma muncul, dia langsung memeluk Partita "Apa kabar Partita sayang?"

Partita tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Youma "Hades-_sama_ menitipkan anak ini kepada kita" wanita itu memegang tangan Nitsuki "Ayo kemari Nitsuki" Youma memandang Nitsuki, kemudian dia tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Nitsuki "Senang mengenalmu Nitsuki, aku Youma. Panggil saja aku ayah"

Nitsuki semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan Youma, perlahan rasa haru melingkupinya, entah kenapa air matanya menetes. Dia ingin jujur akan kondisinya, namun Partita mengelus kepalanya "Aku sudah tahu Nitsuki, kami sudah tahu..."

Nitsuki memandang Partita dengan heran, Youma tertawa kecil "Aku tahu sewaktu melawan anak laki – laki itu, Hahaha... dia hebat juga ya." wajah Nitsuki langsung menjadi kepiting rebus mendengar ucapan pria berambut hitam itu.

Youma tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Nitsuki "Yang jelas jaga kandunganmu baik – baik, aku penasaran nanti kita punya berapa cucu, Partita?" Partita tersenyum sambil merapikan rambut Nitsuki "Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas berapapun cucu yang akan lahir. Aku sangat senang"

Wajah Nitsuki semakin merah padam "K- kenapa omongannya jadi melantur ke sana?" wajah merah dan suaranya yang agak gugup sukses membuat kedua suami istri itu tertawa bersama dan ruangan mereka dipenuhi tawa canda.

6 bulan kemudian.

Nitsuki memandang keluar istana, pemandangan padang es membuatnya sangat bosan. Beberapa kali dia menulis di bukunya, terkadang dia mengelus perutnya. Bulan ini sudah genap 9 bulan, sekarang dia harus menanti kelahiran anaknya. Selama setengah tahun ini Nitsuki mengenal banyak Specter, dan kebanyakan dari mereka bersikap baik kepada wanita itu.

Contohnya saja Aiacos yang selalu mengunjunginya setiap kali ada waktu luang, biasanya pemuda itu datang bersama Violate dan berbincang – bincang dengannya. Rune yang terkadang mengunjunginya dan membawakan buah – buahan, Minos yang selalu menghadiahi sang calon ibu dengan boneka – boneka tanpa bosan sampai dimarahi Partita habis – habisan karena kamar Nitsuki dipenuhi boneka dari Minos, ataupun Rhadamanthys dan Pandora yang mengunjunginya setiap 2 minggu sekali.

Hades juga sesekali mengunjunginya, terkadang bersama Alone yang kebetulan menginap di sana. Dan sudah pasti Alone membawa buku sketsanya, entah menunjukkan gambar barunya atau melukis Nitsuki yang asyik membaca buku atau tertawa saat sedang mendengar cerita dari Hades.

Thanatos dan Hypnos mengunjungi wanita itu 3 minggu sekali, terkadang mereka membawa beberapa buku baru untuknya. Belum lagi Paraoh yang mengunjunginya setiap beberapa hari sekali. Tanpa Nitsuki sadari, dia menjadi kesayangan para Specter.

1 minggu kemudian.

Erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir mungil Nitsuki, wanita itu beberapa kali melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Sementara beberapa Specter perempuan sibuk di dalam kamarnya. Bahkan Pandora juga terlihat sibuk menyiapkan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan.

Partita beberapa kali mengelap keringat anaknya, dia berbisik dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berusaha menguatkan Nitsuki agar dia mampu menyambut kehadiran anaknya yang akan lahir beberapa jam lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian proses bersalin pun dilakukan, Pandora dan Partita berusaha membantu Nitsuki agar dia mampu melahirkan anaknya. Beberapa kali wanita itu mengerang keras saat rasa sakit menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan air matanya mengalir dan menyatu bersama keringatnya.

Sementara di luar sana Youma terlihat gelisah, dia terus berjalan mondar mandir sambil menggigit ujung jarinya. Terkadang memandang ke arah pintu kamar Nitsuki saat erangan kesakitan wanita berambut _dark mint_ itu mengeras. Alone menatap ke pintu dengan pandangan cemas juga, dia tahu sakit yang dialami wanita itu sangat kentara. Terlebih dengan tubuhnya yang mungil.

Jam demi jam berlalu, Youma memandang ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Pria itu beberapa kali menggigit bibirnya, dia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Hades beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Flashback._

"Hades-_sama_, tolong izinkan saya menjemput Saint Gemini Aspros."

Hades memandang Youma dengan dingin, kemudian dia menghela nafas "Tidak biasanya kau meminta hal itu, apa karena sebentar lagi Nitsuki akan melahirkan?"

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk, dia menatap Hades dengan tenang- oh, tidak! Tunggu dulu! Lihat baik – baik matanya...

Binar kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di mata pria itu, sementara di dalam hatinya dia berharap agar permintaannya dikabulkan. Namun harapan itu harus pupus saat Hades memberi kode penolakan "Nitsuki lebih membutuhkan kehadiranmu dan Partita di sisinya daripada kehadiran Saint itu."

Youma terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Hades, bagaimanapun kehadiran seorang suami saat melahirkan sangat dibutuhkan setiap wanita. Dia ingat bagaimana dia menemani Partita saat melahirkan Tenma, penolakan sang penguasa Underworld itu seolah membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

"Tidak ada penolakan, kembali ke tempatmu Youma"

_Flashback end_

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara tangisan bayi memecahkan keheningan, Youma langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya Nitsuki dan Partita sedang menggendong sepasang bayi, Partita menatap Youma sambil tersenyum lembut "Youma... cucu kita telah lahir"

Youma tersenyum puas, kemudian dia mengambil bayi yang ada di dalam pelukan Partita. Pria itu menatap lembut bayi laki – laki yang ada dalam gendongannya "Nitsuki, kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk mereka?"

Nitsuki tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala bayi perempuan dalam gendongannya "Rhea... anak ini Rhea..."

Youma menatap bayi di pelukan wanita itu "Rhea?" tidak lama kemudian Hades memasuki ruangan itu "Aku yang menyarankannya."

Semua membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Hades, kecuali Nitsuki. Hades memandang bayi dalam pelukan Youma "Bagaimana dengan bayi yang satunya lagi, Nitsuki?"

Nitsuki memandang bayi laki – lakinya sambil tersenyum "Yoru... namanya Yoru..."

~~~To Be Continued~~~ / ~~~The End~~~ (?)

A/N: Maaf karena tidak update selama beberapa minggu, dan maaf jika fic ini tidak sesuai harapan. Ada ide agar ini multichap atau tetap oneshoot? And review please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Awalnya Maiko kira ini akan menjadi oneshoot, tapi ternyata multichap. Hope you like it minna.

Saint Seiya © Kurumada-sensei

Nitsuki Matsushima © TsukiRin Matsushima29

Story, Rhea & Yoru Matsushima © Matsushima Maiko

Matsushima Maiko mempersembahkan

A New Born

~Please Don't~

1 minggu kemudian.

Hades segera memperkenalkan kelahiran sepasang anak kembar yang lahir di malam bulan purnama itu kepada seluruh Underworld, Thanatos dan Hypnos menyambut kedua bayi itu dengan gembira. Mereka segera memerintahkan para Nymph di Elysium untuk mengadakan pesta.

Zeus terkejut saat mendapat undangan dari sepasang dewa kembar itu, terlebih undangan itu atas nama Hades. Belum lagi Poseidon yang sedang berdiam di Atlantis, seluruh Atlantis gempar karena surat undangan itu. Namun kedua dewa tersebut menanggapi undangan tersebut dengan sangat baik.

Dewi Hecate dan Dementer (yang juga bersama Persephone) nyaris memecahkan barang yang mereka pegang saat mendapat undangan itu, ketiga dewi itu bertukar pandangan bingung, namun mereka bertiga mencoba berfikir positif dan langsung bersiap untuk pesta tersebut.

Apollo dan Artemis yang menerima undangan itu langsung bertukar pandangan tidak percaya, nyaris mereka mau menahan Thanatos untuk diintrogasi lebih jauh. Namun tertahan oleh Hypnos yang memberi isyarat kepada mereka berdua, akhirnya Thanatos terpaksa dilepas oleh sepasang kaka beradik tersebut.

Keesokan harinya.

Seluruh dewa yang diundang memandang Hades dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan, bagaimana tidak? Di samping kiri Hades berdiri seorang wanita manusia berambut dark mint panjang, dan di tangan sang dewa kegelapan tersebut ada sepasang bayi. Persephone nyaris menampar sang suami jika Hades tidak segera menjelaskan bahwa kedua bayi itu bukan miliknya.

Thanatos dan Hypnos menjelaskan kedua bayi itu kepada para dewa, Artemis menyambut kedua bayi itu dengan senang hati. Terlebih setelah mengetahui bahwa keduanya lahir pada malam bulan purnama. Dia langsung memeluk Rhea sambil tertawa riang.

Poseidon memandang Yoru yang berada dalam gendongannya, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Terlebih saat Yoru menatapnya dan tertawa polos, membuat seluruh dewa dan dewi yang memperhatikannya tertawa.

Hades dan Persephone berbincang – bincang dengan Nitsuki, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Persephone segera akrab dengan wanita itu. Kemudian mereka berdua terlibat dalam perbincangan berdua. Sementara Thanatos dan Hypnos mengawasi sepasang anak kembar yang dikelilingi para dewa dan dewi.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Thanatos terbangun ketika mendengar isak tangis seseorang, pria itu mengira Yoru yang kebetulan tidur bersamanya membutuhkan sesuatu atau seseorang. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah Yoru masih tertidur lelap, pria itu berfikir dia salah dengar dan kembali terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

Sementara itu di tempat Hypnos, Rhea membuka matanya diiringi dengan tawa kecil, membuat sang dewa tidur itu terbangun dan memainkan serulingnya, membuai bayi kecil itu ke dalam dunia mimpi.

2 minggu kemudian.

Nitsuki kembali ke Elysium sambil bersenandung riang dan bercanda dengan Persephone, tidak lama kemudian dia menggendong Rhea dan duduk di dekat kolam teratai putih sambil bersenandung untuk gadis mungilnya.

Tidak lama kemudian dia merasakan _cosmo_ yang sangat akrab di belakangnya, wanita itu memandang ke belakang sambil tersenyum riang "Asmita-_nii_."

Pria berambut pirang panjang di belakangnya duduk di samping wanita itu, dia agak terkejut saat merasakan _cosmo_ yang luar biasa dari gendongan Nitsuki "Nitsuki... itu siapa?"

Wanita itu memandang Asmita sejenak, kemudian dia tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Rhea "Anak ini? Dia anakku... putri pertamaku..." Asmita menatap Nitsuki dengan terkejut "Putri pertama? Tapi... siapa ayahnya?"

Nitsuki terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia menatap Asmita sambil tersenyum lembut "Aku memiliki sepasang anak kembar, yang pertama seorang putri..." wanita itu memandang bayi yang ada di dalam gendongannya, kemudian dia menatap pria itu sambil tersenyum lagi "Dan yang kedua seorang anak laki – laki bernama Yoru"

Asmita menatap wanita itu, entah kenapa ada sesuatu dari bayi itu yang membuatnya merasakan suatu nostalgia "Siapa ayahnya, Nitsuki?" Nitsuki menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pria itu "Aspros... anak ini putri Gemini Aspros."

Bak tersambar petir, pria itu memandang Nitsuki dengan penuh ketidak percayaan. Dia tahu wanita di sampingnya memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan rekannya, tapi...

Tidak lama kemudian dia teringat akan hari terakhir sebelum mereka berperang. Maka tersadarlah sang saint virgo itu akan arti ucapan Aspros sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan Sanctuary. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menghela nafas "Berani sekali kau membawa dia ke Elysium."

Nitsuki memandang Asmita dengan heran "Apa maksud _Nii-san_?" Asmita menatap Nitsuki, entah kenapa wanita itu merasa _cosmo_ pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri terasa sangat membahayakan "Anak itu adalah hasil dari perbuatan setan."

Wajah wanita itu memucat "Lalu _Nii-san_ mau bilang kalau anak ini tidak pantas berada di Elysium!?" Asmita menghela nafas "Kau gadis cerdas Nitsuki, seharusnya kau tahu..." pria itu berdiri dan berbalik "Aku tidak bisa menerima kehadiran kedua anak itu."

Wanita itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, _cosmo_ Asmita membuatnya sangat tertekan, terlebih saat dia merasakan _cosmo_ seseorang yang lain. Harum mawar yang lembut tertiup semilir angin, wanita itu menatap ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut biru langit sedang menatapnya dengan dingin 'Fica-_nii_... apa Fica-_nii_ juga setuju dengannya?'

Wanita itu memeluk bayi yang ada dalam pelukannya dengan erat, perlahan air matanya menetes 'Maafkan mama sayang... mama hanya membuatmu dan adikmu menderita...'

Tidak lama kemudian dia merasakan sebuah _cosmo_ yang tidak asing baginya "Thanatos-_sama_..." pria berambut perak itu berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian dia duduk di samping wanita itu "Apa yang Virgo itu katakan?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dalam hati wanita itu sudah menangis pilu. Thanatos menghela nafas, kemudian kesunyian menghinggapi mereka berdua.

2 minggu kemudian.

Hari ini umur Yoru dan Rhea sudah 1,5 bulan. Terkadang Nitsuki masih tidak bisa percaya kedua anak kembarnya yang manis dan lincah menjadi kesayangan Thanatos dan Hypnos, Hades juga sangat menyayangi kedua anak itu.

Wanita itu memandang langit, selama 2 minggu terakhir beberapa kali dia merasakan _cosmo_ dari Asmita, namun bukan _cosmo _yang biasa dia rasakan di Sanctuary. Entah kenapa _cosmo_ itu terasa sangat menakutkan. Hal itu membuatnya luar biasa gelisah. Wanita itu lebih sering diam di dekat kolam teratai sambil membuai kedua anaknya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Underworld, Hades menyetujui permintaan wanita itu. beberapa dewi menyayangkan keputusannya, namun mereka tetap menghormati keputusan itu. Persephone menatap kepergian Nitsuki dari Elysium dengan sedih, entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk dari kepergian wanita itu.

2 minggu kemudian.

Nitsuki membuai Yoru dan Rhea ke dunia mimpi, beberapa kali dia menghela nafas. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah orgel dan memutarnya, terdengar sebuah dentingan instrument manis yang sangat dia sukai. Tidak lama kemudian dia menarik nafas dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no_

_Ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

_Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne_

_Hoshi no furu basho de_

_Anata ga waratte irukoto wo_

_Itsumo negatteta_

_Ima tookutemo_

_Mata aeru yo ne_

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute_

_Hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara_

_Taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete_

_Tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade_

_Hoshi no furu basho e_

_Omoi wo anata ni todoketai_

_Itsumo soba ni iru_

_Sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara_

_Ima toukutemo, kitto aerune_

Selesai menyanyikan lagu itu Nitsuki berdiri dan memandang kedua anaknya dengan sendu, entah kenapa dia melepaskan kalung yang Aspros berikan kepadanya dan memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Rhea "Sayang, mama pergi dulu ya. Jaga adikmu dengan baik..."

Partita yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan itu merasakan firasat aneh, dia mengintip Nitsuki yang memandang Rhea dan Yoru dengan pandangan sendu, firasatnya semakin kuat saat dia melihat Nitsuki memakai jubahnya dan pergi keluar Giudecca.

Di Cocytus.

Nitsuki berjalan di sepanjang jalan yang terbuat dari es sambil memandang ke bawah, pandangannya semakin sendu saat melihat tengkorak – tengkorak para saint yang bertebaran sepanjang mata memandang. Tiba – tiba wanita itu memandang ke belakang saat merasakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada apa – apa saat dia berpaling. Akhirnya dia terus berjalan.

Valentine yang kebetulan sedang mengawasi Cocytus mengerutkan dahi melihat Nitsuki berjalan seorang diri, tanpa Rhea atau Yoru. Pria itu mendekatinya "Tidak biasanya kau berjalan seorang diri, Nitsuki."

Wanita berambut dark mint itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Valentine "Hanya kebetulan ingin berjalan sendiri." Valentine menatapnya, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Nitsuki saat ini "Begitu? Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu."

Nitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya "Tentu tidak, Valentine. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu." Pria itu menatapnya dengan sungguh – sungguh, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pamit dan berpisah dengan wanita itu.

Nitsuki mengangguk dan memandang kepergian Valentine, setelah pria itu agak jauh tiba – tiba Nitsuki merasa _cosmo_ yang sangat familiar di sebuah benda yang menyerangnya dari belakang, gadis itu langsung memotong benda yang menyerangnya dengan Excalibur. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat benda yang dia potong, setangkai mawar hitam yang telah terpotong kecil - kecil. Kemudian dia memandang sekeliling dengan waspada 'Siapa? Siapa yang...'

Belum sempat dia menduga siapa yang menyerangnya, mawar – mawar hitam lainnya kembali menyerang dia. Wanita itu segera menghindar sambil memotong mawar – mawar itu dengan Excalibur dan mengetahui siapa yang menyerangnya '_Cosmo_ ini... _cosmo_ ini jelas miliknya!'

Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya "_Ten Bu Ho Rin_!" wanita itu langsung membelalakkan matanya 'Apa? Bagaimana...' tidak lama kemudian seorang saint muncul di depannya "Asmita-_nii_! Bagaimana... seharusnya kau sudah..."

Saint itu menatap Nitsuki "Kau benar, seharusnya aku berada di dalam es Cocytus. Tapi... ada satu hal yang masih harus kulakukan. Nitsuki..." wanita itu menahan nafasnya, kemudian Asmita melanjutkan ucapannya "Dimana kedua bayi itu?"

Nitsuki langsung paham apa maksud saint berambut pirang itu "Tidak akan kuberitahu... mati sekalipun aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada _Nii-san_!" Asmita menghela nafas "Nitsuki, kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan hasil-"

"MEREKA ANAK – ANAKKU, _NII-SAN_! JANGAN PANGGIL MEREKA DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!"

Sang saint virgo mendekatinya perlahan "Mereka bukan hasil dari hubungan yang sah mereka anak terlarang yang tidak seharusnya lahir, Nitsuki." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dadanya sesak mendengar ucapan pria di depannya "Cukup! Mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah! Kalau _Nii-san_ mau marah, marahlah kepadaku! Kalau _Nii-san_ mau membalas apa yang _Nii-san_ sebut dengan perbuatan setan itu, balaslah kepadaku!"

Asmita menghentikan langkahnya, dia tahu membujuk Nitsuki masalah kedua anak itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit "Nitsuki, Buddha tidak-"

"Jangan apa – apakan mereka, kumohon _Nii-san_! Mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah! Mereka anak – anakku! Mereka keturunan-"

"Mereka bukan keturunan dari Gold Saint layaknya Regulus. Mereka adalah-"

"CUKUP _NII-SAN_! CUKUUUP!"

Asmita terkejut mendengar ucapan Nitsuki, terlebih saat dia merasa emosi Nitsuki yang meledak – ledak. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara isak tangis dari wanita di depannya.

"Jadi percuma mengingatkanmu..."

Saint itu mundur beberapa langkah "Kalau begitu aku terpaksa menghukummu terlebih dahulu Nitsuki. Aku akan mengambil kelima indramu." Dia memegang rosary dengan kedua tangannya, cosmonya mengitari sekeliling. Tidak lama kemudian suasana di Cocytus berubah, mereka seolah berada di sebuah ruang dan dimensi yang berbeda "Indra pertama diambil."

Nitsuki tercampak jauh ke belakang bersamaan dengan datangnya sinar keemasan dari rosary yang dipegang Asmita "Aaaagh!" wanita itu terjatuh menabrak tiang es, namun dia berusaha berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

"Asmita-_nii_..."

Wanita itu berusaha untuk berdiri tegak, lututnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya, tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun.

"Sense kedua diambil."

Nitsuki kembali terlempar ke atas dan terhempas ke bawah, kali ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa mencium bau apapun. Wanita itu kembali berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit dan ngilu di tubuhnya, kemudian dia berjalan ke depan. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengalirkan _cosmo_nya.

"Exc-"

"Sense ketiga diambil."

Kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi "Aaaaarrgh!" kini dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun, dia merasa ketakutan mulai sedikit menyelip ke dalam hatinya. Perlahan dia memejamkan mata, dalam kepalanya terbayang wajah pria yang dia cintai 'Aspros... apakah ini artinya kita terpisah selamanya?' kemudian dia membuka matanya dan melihat tangannya naik ke atas.

Sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan _cosmo_, kali ini di kedua telapak tangannya sambil menatap Asmita dengan sungguh – sungguh.

"Capri-"

"Sense keempat diambil."

Lagi – lagi wanta itu terlempar ke atas, dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menjerit, kali ini dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap. Perlahan ketakutan menguasai hatinya, tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

Asmita melihat wanita di depannya gemetar, dia tahu Nitsuki nyaris berada di ambang batasnya. Wanita itu sudah kehilangan hampir semua indra-nya, seharusnya dia tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Tapi pria itu merasakan semangat Nitsuki masih ada. wanita itu berusaha berdiri sambil membakar _cosmo_-nya. Kali ini dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengerahkan _cosmo _ke telapak tangannya.

"_Ame no hana_!"

_Cosmo_ unik gadis itu terbentuk menjadi ribuan jarum petir menyerang pria itu, namun tidak ada satupun jarum yang mengenai Asmita. Semuanya terpental karena kekai pelindung yang terbentuk dari cosmo pria itu.

Asmita mengangkat rosary-nya, lurus ke arah Nitsuki. Sementara Nitsuki mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengumpulkan _cosmo_ ke telapak tangannya lagi.

"Sense kelima diambil."

"_Capricorn Noble Shock_!"

Tiang petir raksasa menyambar Asmita, sementara Nitsuki kembali tercampak ke atas dan jatuh ke bawah. Kali ini dia jatuh tidak jauh dari seorang pria berambut biru muda panjang. Nitsuki berusaha berdiri, kelima indra-nya telah terebut total, dia tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, mencium bau, merasa bahkan berbicara.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah suara yang familiar masuk ke dalam kepalanya _"Kelima indra-mu sudah direbut Asmita, lebih baik kau beri tahu dimana kedua bayi itu."_ Nitsuki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya, merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan pria itu dan bertelepati kepadanya.

"_Fica-nii tahu aku tidak akan memberi tahu dimana Yoru dan Rhea berada, seharusnya Nii-san tahu percuma saja bertanya denganku."_

Pria itu menahan nafasnya sesaat, matanya terbelalak. Kemudian dia menatap wanita di depannya _"Apa kau lebih memilih mati daripada memberitahukan keberadaan mereka berdua? Kau masih bisa selamat jika memberitahu dimana mereka meskipun telah kehilangan kelima indra-mu, Nitsuki."_

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, walau dia tidak bisa melihat. Tapi iris ungunya lurus menatap iris biru Albafica.

"_Mereka anak – anakku Fica-nii, aku ibu mereka... ibu macam apa aku jika rela mengorbankan nyawa kedua anakku hanya demi keselamatan sementara? Bahkan binatang yang paling rendah sekalipun sangat menyayangi dan melindungi anak mereka."_

Albafica seperti tersambar petir, kemudian dia bertukar tatapan mata dengan Asmita _"Kalau begitu... maakan aku, Nitsuki..."_ Nitsuki masih mempertahankan senyum lembutnya, sementara tanpa dia sadari sebuah mawar putih telah menancap tepat di dada kirinya. Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan batuk darahnya, kemudian dia terbatuk tanpa suara, memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Perlahan dia berjalan menjauhi Albafica dan Asmita. Berjalan menjauhi Giudecca sementara Albafica dan Asmita menatap kepergian kepergiannya dalam diam. Kedua saint itu saling bertukar pandangan mata.

Nitsuki terus berjalan melewati satu demi satu Inferno, jubahnya dia pakai untuk menutupi luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Beruntung dia hafal setiap jalan di Inferno sehingga dia tidak perlu tersandung ataupun terjatuh.

Tidak lama kemudian dia sampai di Inferno pertama, _hall of judgement_.

"Nitsuki? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Nitsuki memandang sekeliling, kemudian dia bertelepati _"Siapa itu?"_ tidak lama kemudian sebuah jawaban dia dapatkan _"Hei, hei, hei... ada apa denganmu? Kenapa jadi memakai telepati?"_ wanita itu tersenyum, dia jelas mengenal suara itu _"Kagaho? Tidak biasanya kau ada di sini?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu."_

Nitsuki tersenyum semakin lebar _"Kalau begitu jawabanku sama denganmu."_ Mendengar jawaban itu, membuat pria di belakangnya menghela nafas "Terserah." Kemudian dia meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian dia memandang sekeliling _"Markino, anata wa doko ni iru?"_ Nitsuki diam selama beberapa saat, setelah tidak mendapat jawabannya. Dia mengulangi panggilannya _"Markino. Ima, anata wa doko ni iru?"_

"_Di sini, Nitsuki-sama."_

Nitsuki tersenyum _"Ah... Markino, bisakah kau membantuku sekarang?"_ specter itu menundukkan kepalanya _"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"_ Nitsuki mengangkat kepalanya _"Tolong antarkan aku menemui Charon." _Specter itu terkejut, dia menatap Nitsuki "Na- nani? Nitsuki-sama." Nitsuki menghela nafas _"Kumohon... aku ingin menyebrangi sungai Acheron..."_

Markino tidak bisa melawan, akhirnya dia menuruti ucapan Nitsuki sementara banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Sesampai di tepi sungai Acheron, mereka melihat kapal Charon. Markino segera berteriak "Acheron Charon!"

Kapal itu bergerak perlahan, setelah sampai di tepi. Sang pendayung turun dari kapalnya "Markino, tidak biasanya kau memanggilku." Markino mendesis kesal "Itu atas permintaan Nitsuki-sama." Charon memandang wanita yang berdiri di belakang Markino "Nitsuki-sama, ada keperluan apa sampai kau memanggilku?"

Nitsuki memberi isyarat kepada Markino agar meninggalkan mereka, kemudian dia mendekati Charon _"Acheron Charon... aku membutuhkan tumpangan kapalmu untuk menyebrangi sungai ini."_ Charon menyeringai _"Tapi aku tidak pernah membawa seseorang pergi dari Inferno, terlebih jika dia adalah kesayangan ketiga hakim Underworld dan Hades-sama."_

Nitsuki mengambil sekantong uang perak dan melemparkannya kepada specter itu _"Apa ini cukup untuk membawaku menyebrangi sungai Acheron?"_ mata Charon langsung terbelalak _"Ni- Nitsuki-sama..."_ wanita itu mempertegas nadanya dan mengulang ucapannya _"Acheron Charon, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini untuk menyebrangi sungai Acheron."_

"_Maka aku hanya bisa mematuhinya bukan? Apalagi jika imbalannya sebanyak ini, nyehehehe..."_ pria itu melompat dan naik ke kapalnya _"Naiklah Nitsuki-sama, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Gerbang Neraka."_

Nitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya _"Jika sudah sampai di pertengahan sungai Acheron... beritahu aku."_ Charon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Memperhatikan wanita itu naik ke kapalnya dan mula mendayung.

Setelah beberapa saat, Nitsuki mengangkat kepalanya _"Apakah kita sudah menyebrangi setengahnya?"_ Charon tertawa _"Belum Nitsuki-sama, bahkan ini belum setelahnya. Di sini adalah tempat terdalam dan terdingin di sungai."_

Nitsuki mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda agar specter itu berhenti mendayung. Charon mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran, tapi dia tetap mematuhi isyarat Nitsuki _"Doushite, Nitsuki-sama? Jangan bilang kau mau menjatuhkan diri di sini, nyehehehe..."_

Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan ke tepi kapal _"Ni- Nitsuki-sama, jangan berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Aku hanya bercanda."_ Nitsuki hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia menggunakan bahasa isyarat tangan "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Charon. Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku kepada Hades-_sama_ dan 3 hakim Underworld serta Pandora-_nee_ dan yang lain."

Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya _"Aku mengerti, akan kusampaikan nanti. Tapi apa yang hendak anda lakukan?"_ Nitsuki tersenyum, dia membelakangi tepi kapal dan merentangkan tangannya _"Aku akan menghilang... untuk selamanya..."_ kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam sungai.

"Nitsuki-samaaaaaaaaa!"

"_Sayonara, Charon... terima kasih..."_

Charon mencoba menolong wanita itu, namun terlambat. Mereka yang terjebak dalam sungai itu, menyeret Nitsuki masuk ke dasar sungai. Charon semakin panic ketika wanita itu sama sekali tidak mencoba naik ke permukaan. Dia berusaha kembali ke _Hall of Judgement_ secepat mungkin.

Sementara itu di dalam sungai, Nitsuki membiarkan tubuhnya diseret ke dasar sungai. Dalam kepalanya berputar wajah kedua anaknya 'Rhea... Yoru... mama mohon kepada kalian... hiduplah dengan tegar... maaf... maafkan mama yang tidak bisa menemani kalian berdua...' tubuh wanita itu terseret semakin dalam dan semakin dalam.

Sementara itu di Giudecca.

Di ruang singgasana Hades dan Pandora merasakan firasat buruk, demikian pula ketiga hakim yang kebetulan berkumpul bersama. Sementara itu Rhea dan Yoru menangis dengan suara keras, membuat Partita dan Youma kebingungan menenangkan keduanya sehingga mau tidak mau mereka menghadap Hades dan meminta Hpynos serta Thanatos datang.

Semua berkumpul di ruang singgasana Hades, Hpynos berusaha menenangkan Yoru dan Rhea sambil memainkan serulingnya. Masing – masing merasakan firasat buruk yang sangat kuat, akhirnya Youma hendak keluar. Tapi dia tertahan oleh suara teriakan dari luar.

"Hades-_sama_! Meio Hades-_sama_!"

"Minos-_sama_! Bahaya! Ada bahaya!"

Pandora memandang ke arah pintu, terlihat Paraoh dan Rune datang terburu – buru, nafas mereka terengah – engah. Wanita itu memandang mereka "Apa kalian tidak bisa memelankan suara kalian? Tidak tahukah kalian kalau ada bayi yang sedang mencoba untuk tidur?"

Rune menatap Pandora sesaat, kemudian dia membungkuk "Mohon maaf kepada anda Pandora-_sama_, tapi ini benar – benar situasi yang genting." Paraoh menatap Pandora dengan panic "Nitsuki... Nitsuki jatuh ke dalam sungai Acheron!"

Semua orang terkejut, bahkan Hypnos berhenti memainkan serulingnya "APA?!" Minos berdiri dan mendekati Rune "Nitsuki jatuh ke sungai Acheron!?" Rune mengangguk panic "Saat ini beberapa specter mencoba mengangkatnya dari dalam sungai, tapi masih belum menunjukkan hasil."

Youma menggeram, kemudian dia berlari keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sementara Partita mencoba mengejarnya. Hades menatap kepergian kedua specternya, kemudian dia berdiri "Aku akan ke sana... kalian tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Nitsuki dari dalam sungai Acheron."

Paraoh dan Rune menundukkan kepala mereka "Baik!" sementara itu Hades memandang yang lain, memberi isyarat agar mereka tetap diam dan menenangkan si kembar yang menangis semakin keras. Pandora menunduk dan mematuhi isyarat darinya. Sementara Minos dan Aiacos menunjukkan tanda – tanda kegelisahan, namun mereka hanya bisa patuh dan memandang Hades yang keluar dari ruang singgasananya.

Di tepi sungai Acheron terlihat beberapa specter sibuk mencari – cari, ada yang menemani Charon mencari di dekat tengah sungai. Ada juga yang melihat di sekeliling sungai.

"Coba cari di sana!"

"Tidak mungkin! Nitsuki-_sama_ jatuh di bagian terdalam!"

"Kenapa tidak kau cegah dia?!"

"Mauku juga begitu!"

"Alasan! Nanti apa yang harus kita katakana kepada Hades-_sama_!?"

Tiba – tiba perdebatan mereka terhenti saat merasakan _cosmo_ Hades, seluruh specter membungkuk dan memberi hormat kepada Hades.

Hades hanya diam sambil memandang sekeliling sungai, kemudian dia menuju tempat dimana Nitsuki tenggelam dan mengangkat tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian tubuh Nitsuki terangkat, wajahnya yang telah memucat dan juga tubuhnya yang telah sangat dingin membuat specter – specter yang ada di sana pucat sepucat – pucatnya.

"A... apakah dia sudah mati?"

Hades menggendong wanita itu, denyut nadi Nitsuki terasa sangat tipis, nyaris tak terasa. Kemudian sang dewa kegelapan membawanya kembali ke Giudecca dalam diam, membuat para specter ketakutan akan diamnya sang penguasa Underworld.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Maiko benar – benar minta maaf karena Asmita dan Albafica jadi sangat OOC, tapi Maiko benar – benar membutuhkan tokoh antagonis yang (entah kenapa) imej-nya cocok dengan mereka berdua. Hope you like it minna. Review please?

Ps: "Anata wa doko ni iru" kalau tidak salah artinya kurang lebih kau ada di mana. Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Keliatannya Nitsuki positif mati ya? Positif atau negative nih? Haha... lihat saja di sini.

Saint Seiya © Kurumada-sensei

Nitsuki Matsushima © TsukiRin Matsushima29

Story, Rhea & Yoru Matsushima © Matsushima Maiko

Matsushima Maiko mempersembahkan

A New Born

~Can't Together Again~

Pandora dan Partita menjerit histeris melihat Nitsuki yang sudah tak bergerak, kedua wanita itu segera berlari ke arah Hades yang sedang membaringkan Nitsuki ke atas kasur di kamar wanita berambut _dark mint_ itu. Pandora memegang tangan Nitsuki dengan gemetar, dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan merasakan denyut nadinya yang sudah teramat tipis.

Partita segera mengambil pakaian kering untuk Nitsuki, kemudian dia bersama Pandora mengganti pakaiannya. Sementara Hades dan yang lain menanti di luar kamar. Minos menghela nafas berkali – kali, dia masih belum bisa mempercayai ucapan Charon yang berkata bahwa Nitsuki sengaja menceburkan dirinya dengan sengaja ke sungai Acheron.

Violate yang menunggu di samping Aiacos sudah menyumpah – nyumpah kebodohkan Charon yang tidak sigap menolong wanita itu, tapi yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah kelakuan bodoh Nitsuki yang menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai Acheron sampai...

"Kyaaa!"

Semua orang di luar kamar terkejut saat mendengar jeritan Pandora dan Partita, mereka membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Beberapa dari mereka terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Nitsuki yang dipenuhi luka, terlebih saat melihat setangkai mawar semerah darah yang menancap di dada kirinya, tepat di atas jantungnya.

Youma menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan amat marah, tangannya terkepal dengan amat kuat. Sementara Aiacos sedang menenangkan Violate yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya yang sangat tidak pantas didengar serta nafsu membunuh wanita itu. Minos menatap bunga mawar itu dengan tajam, sesaat kemudian dia mengenali siapa pemilik mawar itu.

Pandora dan Partita masih berusaha mengendalikan diri mereka untuk tetap bersikap tenang, tubuh Nitsuki yang dipenuhi luka – luka terlihat sangat menyedihkan, bahkan Violate memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat tubuh Nitsuki yang nyaris sama dengan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka. Sementara itu, Minos mencabut mawar dari dada Nitsuki, kemudian dia meninggalkan kamar itu dalam diam.

Selesai membersihkan luka – luka Nitsuki, Hades mengalirkan cosmonya. Luka – luka luar Nitsuki sembuh total dalam waktu yang tidak lama, tapi Hades merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, beberapa dari mereka mengira Nitsuki membutuhkan waktu untuk tidur, walau ragu dengan perkiraan itu tapi Hades tetap memberi isyarat agar mereka semua meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian.

3 minggu kemudian.

Minos kembali ke Giudecca dengan amarah yang siap meledak, kini pria itu tahu alasan kenapa Nitsuki tidak bangun – bangun. Seharusnya pria itu sudah menduganya semenjak melihat luka – luka di tubuh wanita itu, kemudian dia menghadap Hades dan Pandora.

Minos melaporkan kejadian yang terjadi kepada Nitsuki sebelum dia menceburkan diri ke sungai Acheron, Hades menerima laporan itu dengan wajah tenang. Setelah Minos keluar, aura gelap langsung menyelimuti sang penguasa kegelapan tersebut.

"Pandora... perintahkan Rune untuk melakukan pengadilan ulang kepada kedua saint itu,"

Pandora menundukkan kepalanya "Hai' Meio Hades-sama..." kemudia dia pergi dan keluar dari Giudecca. Sementara itu Hades memasuki kamar dimana Nitsuki terbaring, kemudian dia memandang Thanatos dan Hypnos.

"Bawa dia ke Elysium."

Kedua dewa itu menunduk dan mematuhi ucapan Hades, Hypnos segera menggendong Nitsuki dan membawa wanita itu ke Elysium. Sementara Hades menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah Rhea dan Yoru 'Anak – anak malang...'

Hades memandang Pandora dan Partita yang sedang melihat ke arah pintu, Partita seolah tidak bernyawa. Pandangan wanita itu terasa kosong dan hampa, bagi sang dewa berambut hitam itu wajar saja. Nitsuki sudah dianggap sebagai anak perempuannya, ibu mana yang sanggup bersikap biasa di saat putrinya ditimpa kejadian seperti itu?

Kemudian Hades menggendong Rhea yang melihatnya sambil tertawa "Kau anak yang manis Rhea..." sang penguasa Underworld memeluk bayi bersura dark mint dengan hiasan surai biru itu 'Kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos kan?'

Dia memandang Yoru yang masih tertidur 'Dua orang yang sudah membuat ibu kalian bersedih... dua orang yang menghancurkan kepercayaan ibu kalian... kalian bayi – bayi malang...' pria itu memandang sekeliling, mengambil selimut sutra yang hangat dan memakaikan topi kepada Rhea.

Hades melangkah keluar dari kamar sambil membawanya menuju ruang singgasananya, sementara Pandora mengikutinya dengan setia di belakang, pria itu memberi isyarat agar Pandora mengumpulkan ketiga Hakim Underworld. Setelah ketiga hakim itu berkumpul, Hades memandang mereka "Besarkan Rhea sebaga pewaris kalian bertiga."

Perintah tegas, singkat dan padat itu dijawab dengan kepatuhan para hakim. Kemudian Rhea diberikan kepada Minos, dan ketiga hakim pergi meninggalkan ruang singgasana Hades bersama Rhea. Sesampai di kamar Minos, Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys bertukar pandangan bingung "Bagaimana cara merawat bayi?"

Minos mengangkat bahunya, tidak lama kemudian Kagaho melintas di depan pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka, ketiga hakim itu langsung kompak memanggilnya "KAGAHO!" Kagaho yang mendengar panggilan ketiganya langsung memutar bola mata bosan, kemudian dia masuk ke kamar mereka "Apa?"

"Kau punya adik kan?"

Kagaho mengangguk heran, kemudian Minos memberi isyarat agar dia mendekat. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Kagaho mendekat "Ada apa?" dengan segera pria berambut abu – abu itu menunjuk Rhea yang sedang menggigit ujung jubahnya, tanpa diduga Kagaho tertawa terbahak – bahak "Kalian diperintahkan Hades-sama membesarkan Rhea tanpa tahu cara merawatnya!?"

Minos dan Aiacos menahan malu saat mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya, kemudian Kagaho menggendong Rhea dan melepaskan gigitan bayi itu sambil mencium pipi tembemnya "Ayo Rhea, jangan makan yang itu. Kau lapar? Kita minum susu saja ya?"

"Aaa~"

Kagaho tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepalanya "Anak pintar~" kemudian dia membawa Rhea ke dapur, sementara tiga hakim yang ditinggal menatap ngeri Kagaho dengan penuh ketidak percayaan.

'Apa itu benar – benar Kagaho?'

4 tahun kemudian.

"Mi-cama~!" ("Mi-sama~!")

Seorang gadis kecil berambut dark mint dengan hiasan surai biru berlari ke arah seorang pria berambut abu – abu "Mi-cama~ gendong~" pria yang dipanggil "Mi-sama" sweatdrop mendengar ucapan gadis itu, namun dia tetap menggendongnya "Dasar kau ini, manja sekali."

"Biyayin~ Kagaho-nii yuga gendong Yhea kok." ("Biarin, Kagaho-nii juga gendong Rhea kok.")

Seorang pria di belakangnya tersenyum lembut, kemudian dia menepuk kepala gadis itu "Rhea, sudah waktunya belajar berhitung kan?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada pria yang menggendongnya "Yhea tidak mawu beyajay~ Yhea mawu mayin~" ("Rhea tidak mau belajar~ Rhea mau main~")

"Nanti tidak bisa jadi hakim~ katanya mau bantu aku."

Rhea memandang pria yang menggendongnya, kemudian menarik pipi pria itu "Yhea memang mawu jadi hakim cepeyti Mi-cama dan Yune-cama, tapi cekayang Yhea mawu mayin duyu~" ("Rhea memang mau jadi hakim seperti Mi-sama dan Rune-sama, tapi sekarang Rhea mau main dulu~")

Rune tertawa mendengar ucapan Rhea, kemudian dia membuka buku yang dia pegang "Ayo sini, kita belajar sambil bermain." Rhea memandang Rune dengan heran "Memangnya bica?" pria itu tertawa sambil memberi isyarat agar Rhea turun dari gendongan Minos dan mendekatinya.

Rhea langsung menggerakkan badannya, mencoba turun dari gendongan Minos dan berlari ke arah Rune. Dengan iseng Minos malah semakin mengeratkan gendongannya "Mi-cama~ Yhea mawu tuyuuun~" ("Mi-sama~ Rhea mau turuuun~")

"Tidak boleh."

"Mi-cama~~ Yhea mawu tuyuuuun~"

"Tidak boleh, nanti saja."

"Cekayang~" ("Sekarang~")

"Tidak."

"Mi-cama~~"

"Apa?"

"Tuyun~~"

"Nanti."

Rune tertawa melihat interaksi antara Minos dan Rhea, kemudian dia mengambil beberapa palu mainan dari plastic dan menyusunnya di atas meja. Tidak memakan waktu lama, sebuah tarikan pada jubahnya membuat Rune memandang ke bawah.

Gadis kecil itu memberi isyarat agar Rune mengangkatnya dan memangkunya "Cekayang mawu beyajay apa?" ("Sekarang mau belajar apa?")

Rune tertawa sambil menunjuk palu – palu yang dia ambil "Berhitung Rhea, kemarin kita belajar sampai angka berapa?" Rhea mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya "Catu, duwa, tiga, empat, yima, e~ nam, tujuh, deyapan, cembi... yan, cepuyuh~~" ("Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, e~ nam, tujuh, delapan, sembi... lan, sepuluh~~")

Rune tersenyum sambil menepuk lembut kepala Rhea "Kalau begitu ayo kita ulangi lagi sampai lancar." Sementara Rune mengajari Rhea berhitung, Minos tersenyum sambil mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya sebagai hakim.

Di halaman belakang Giudecca .

Kagaho mengerahkan sedikit cosmo-nya kemudian menyerang bocah di depannya, sementara bocah itu berusaha melawannya namun gagal sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus terpelanting ke belakang.

"Yang benar saja Yoru! Apa kau tidak malu dengan kemampuan seperti itu?! bukankah sudah kuajarkan cara membakar cosmo!?"

Bocah berambut biru dan dihiasi surai dark mint itu berusaha berdiri sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, kemudian dia menatap Kagaho dengan serius. Berusaha mengerahkan cosmo ke tangannya, namun gagal. Akhirnya dia berusaha memukul Kagaho dengan beruntun.

Kagaho menepis pukulan itu dengan gampang, kemudian dia membalas serangan Yoru dengan sebuah tinjuan dan Yoru kembali terpelanting ke belakang, Kagaho menghela nafas saat meelihat anak itu sudah terlalu lelah. Pemuda itu mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya "Pelajari apa yang kuajarkan baik – baik. Mengerti?" Yoru sudah tidak memiliki tenaga selain mengangguk.

Pemuda itu menggendong Yoru dan membawanya kembali ke dalam Giudecca, dalam hati berfikir apakah dia sudah benar mengajari anak itu cara menggunakan cosmo. Dia memandang Yoru yang sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya sambil tersenyum lembut 'Mungkin besok akan kuberi pelajaran lain saja, kalau lukanya sudah sembuh...'

Seminggu kemudian.

"Yoyu~ tunggu~!" {"Yoru~ tunggu~!")

"Kakak! Cepat!"

"Tunggu! Ini susah!"

"Aah~ kenapa kakak mayah pakai dyes sih? Pakai ceyana kan enggak apa!" ("Aah~ kenapa kakak malah pakai dress sih? Pakai celana kan enggak apa!")

"Gak apa kan? Mawu main boya (bola) tangan mama gak?"

"Banget."

Tawa ceria Yoru dan Rhea memancing senyum lembut dari Pandora dan juga Partita yang sedang menikmati the bersama, terkadang mereka tertawa kecil saat melihat Rhea berlari mengejar bola yang terus menggelinding menjauhi tangan – tangan mungilnya.

Tidak lama kemudian kedua kakak beradik itu bermain agak terlalu jauh ke Cocytus, awalnya mereka asyik bermain tanpa memperdulikan tengkorak – tengkorak para saint yang tertanam di sekitar mereka. Sampai tanpa sengaja Yoru melempar bola terlalu jauh, Rhea segera berlari untuk mengambil bolanya. Gadis kecil itu mencari – cari bola berwarna merah itu.

Tidak jauh dari sana bola itu terus menggelinding dan mengenai sisi kepala Defteros –yang ternyata- masih bisa bertahahan. Pria itu memandang bola tangan yang sangat familiar itu 'Bola tangan ini... Nitsuki?'

Dia memandang ke kiri dan kanan, mencari – cari sosok wanita berambut dark mint itu. Tapi kemudian dia menyerah dan menghela nafas 'Tidak mungkin Nitsuki ada di sini, ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya.' Tidak lama kemudian Rhea berlari ke arahnya, tapi dia malah tergelincir dan jatuh tepat di samping pria itu.

"Hiks... uuh~"

'Duh, habis riwayat telingaku, kenapa ada bocah di sini?'

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa! Cakit~~~!"

Defteros menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian dia memandang Rhea dengan kesal 'Berisik, makanya aku tidak suka bocah.' Sementara Rhea masih terus menangis sampai Defteros memanggilnya "Hoi bocah, diam." Tangisan Rhea sedikit berhenti saat mendengar suara itu, kemudian dia menatap Defteros "Hiks... jii-can memanggilku? Hiks..."

Defteros menghela nafas "Hn. Apa kau tidak bisa diam? Aku sudah cukup bersabar di tempat sial ini. Jangan menghabiskan kesabaranku dengan suara berisikmu itu." Rhea tidak begitu paham maksud pria di dekatnya, tapi gadis itu merasa kalau pria berkulit tan itu marah "Gomennasai..."

"Hn."

Rhea agak terdiam, dia memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sesaat kemudian dia melihat bola tangan itu dan mengambilnya sambil tertawa riang "Boyaku~" ("Bolaku~")

Mau tidak mau Defteros menahan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Rhea, kemudian dia memandangnya dengan baik dan agak terkejut 'Rambut dark mint? Tapi ada surai biru... tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal surai biru itu...' pria itu menatap Rhea dengan serius sampai tidak sadar kalau gadis itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum "Jii-can kenapa?"

Defteros agak tersentak mendengar ucapan Rhea, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak ada apa – apa, siapa namamu?" Rhea duduk di sebelah Defteros sambil tersenyum "Yhea Matcuchima." ("Rhea Matsushima.")

Pria itu seperti dihantam palu besi raksasa saat mendengar marga gadis cilik di depannya 'Matsushima? Dia... apa hubungannya dengan Nitsuki? Apa sekarang Nitsuki... tapi bagaimana hubungannya dengan Aspros?'

Seribu satu pertanyaan melintasi pikiran pria itu, sementara Rhea menatapnya dengan tatapan polos nan lugu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di dekat mereka.

To Be Continued

A/N: Hontou ni gomennasai minna, Maiko benar – benar sibuk sampai baru bisa update sekarang. Arigatou karena sudah me-review fic Maiko. Ah~ sekarang Maiko akan membalas satu per satu review dari minna.

TsukiRin Matsushima29 : Enggak kok Rin, Maiko juga enggak tega mau ngebunuh Nitsuki. Nanti digerek sama author kalian *nunjuk TsukiRin* ~(_~)

Ketrin Shirouki: Waduh, capslock-nya Ketrin-chan... tapi jangan terlalu marah sama Asmita dengan Albafica, kasian juga kena marahin melulu XD

AmuletWin777 : Waduh, Asmita sama Albafica kena marah. Nitsuki juga ya... enggak kok, Yoru dengan Rhea sebenarnya enggak kehilangan mama mereka. Tapi yah tetap saja Nitsuki enggak bisa ngerawat mereka. Dan setuju banget! Kasihan dong sama sepasang bayi kembar yang enggak berdosa itu. XD #Maikamuyangbikinceritanya

Shimmer Caca : Wah, arigatou sudah review. Ano... ini kakak sepupunya Nisa. Kalau Nisa itu nama penanya TsukiRin Matsushima29. Tapi enggak apa – apa kok. Sekali lagi arigatou Shimmer-chan \(^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Keliatannya banyak yang gregetan sama Defteros ya? Hehehe... masalah orang yang ngawasin mereka? Hm~ siapa ya~?

Saint Seiya © Kurumada-sensei

Story, Rhea & Yoru Matsushima © Matsushima Maiko

Ringo Matsushima © TsukiRin Matsushima29

Matsushima Maiko mempersembahkan

A New Born

~Best Days~

Rhea masih menatap Defteros dengan tatapan polos tak bercela "_Ji-can_ kenapa?" Defteros segera menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak." Pria itu menghela nafas 'Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Nitsuki? Bahkan tatapannya juga...' dia menatap Rhea sekali lagi, kemudian merasakan dua cosmo yang sangat familiar baginya '_Cosmo_ itu... itu pasti mereka... mereka tidak ada di Cocytus. Itu pasti...'

"Pulang sana."

Rhe mengerutkan dahinya, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung pria itu. tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu "_Ji-can_ benay, aku hayus segeya puyang." ("_Ji-san_ benar, aku harus segera pulang.") Gadis itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya "Yhea peymisi dulu." ("Rhea permisi dulu") Dan dia berlari meninggalkan Defteros seorang diri.

Setelah gadis itu pergi Defteros melihat ke asal _cosmo_ tersebut "Kalian berdua keluarlah." Mendengar ucapan dari pria itu, orang yang mengamatinya dari jauh keluar "Lama tidak jumpa Defteros." Pria itu memandang orang yang memanggilnya "Hn,"

"Kelihatannya kau tertarik dengan anak kecil tadi."

Defteros tertawa keras "Dia mirip dengan Nitsuki, wajar saja aku tertarik kan?" pria yang diajak berbicara dengan Defteros mengangguk, rambut pirang panjangnya dia sampirkan di belakang telinganya. Kemudian dia memandang temannya "Kau benar Albafica, anak kecil itulah yang kita cari selama 4 tahun ini."

Seorang pria berambut biru lurus berdiri di dekat pria berambut pirang itu "Kau benar Asmita, dia terlalu mirip dengan ibunya. Terlalu gampang menebaknya." Defteros mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Asmita "Kalian mau apa?"

Asmita tersenyum, kemudian dia berdiri dan membelakangi Defteros "Defteros, segala sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan hukum adalah salah." Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda dia tidak memahami maksud ucapan sang saint Virgo tersebut.

Albafica menghela nafas "Kau tahu Defteros? Harga diri Gold Saint Athena tidak boleh rusak hanya karena anak itu dan adiknya." Defteros semakin tidak memahami ucapan mereka, kemudian kedua saint itu meninggalkan Defteros sendirian.

'Apa – apaan mereka?'

Di dalam Giudecca, kamar Rhea dan Yoru.

"Hebatnya ji-can itu bica beytahan di Cocytuc, tapi kenapa ji-can itu ada di cana ya? Padahay diya tidak keyihatan cepeyti oyang jahat." ("Hebatnya ji-san itu bisa bertahan di Cocytus, tapi kenapa ji-san itu ada di sana ya? Padahal dia tidak kelihatan seperti orang jahat.")

Yoru menghela nafas saat mendengar celotehan kakaknya, sementara dia menggambar – gambar di buku sketsa yang dihadiahkan Alone kepadanya sebulan yang lalu. Rhea mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengetahui dia tidak mendapat perhatian dari adik kembarnya.

"YOYU!"

Yoru tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya ke buku sketsa sambil bergumam singkat "Hn." Rhea semakin gemas dengan tingkah adiknya, akhirnya dia mencubit kedua ppi Yoru "Kayau kakak bicaya peyhatikan~" ("Kalau kakak bicara perhatikan~")

Bocah berambut biru itu langsung melepas cubitan di pipinya "Kakak itu. Bisa – bisa pipiku melal gala – gala kakak!" ("Kakak itu. Bisa – bisa pipiku melar gara – gara kakak!") gadis kecil berambut dark mint itu menggembungkan pipinya "Kan kakak cudah panggiy Yoyu~" ("Kan kakak sudah panggil Yoru~")

"Hhh~ Kalau dia ada di Cocytus belalti (berarti) dia itu penjahat yang paling jahat. Saint Athena."

Rhea mengerutkan dahinya "Eeeh? Maca' cih~?" Yoru menghela nafas dan kembali menggambar, tidak lama kemudian dia menyelesaikan gambarnya "Aku ngantuk." Rhea langsung mengambil dua guling dan memberikan satu kepada Yoru "Bobo yuk?" Yoru mengangguk dan berbaring di samping Rhea, kemudian mereka berdua tidur.

Seminggu kemudian.

Semenjak Rhea bertemu dengan Defteros, gadis kecil itu sering bermain ke Cocytus dan menemui pria itu. Defteros senang – senang saja menerima kedatangan gadis itu, apalagi tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan Rhea merupakan hiburan terbaik yang dia dapatkan di neraka es tersebut. Selain itu rasa ingin tahu Rhea memberinya suatu kegiatan baru, menjadi guru gadis kecil itu.

"Def-_ji_, kayau bica kendayikan cocmo cepeyti Def-_ji_ nanti bica beyenang di koyam yava?" ("Def-_ji_, kalau bisa kendalikan _cosmo_ seperti Def-_ji_ nanti bisa berenang di kolam lava?")

Defteros terkekeh mendengar celotehan gadis itu "Bukan hanya itu, kau juga bisa melindungi diri dan menyerang orang – orang yang mengganggumu." Rhea mengangguk kecil sambil memainkan bolanya, Defteros memberi isyarat agar dia mendekatinya. Dengan polosnya Rhea mendekati pria yang sebenarnya adalah paman kandungnya tersebut "Ada apa, _ji-can_?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain?"

Rhea mengerutkan dahinya, pasalnya pria itu ada di DALAM es Cocytus, mau main apa? Sambung kata? Tebak – tebakan? Tapi gadis itu mengangguk saja, dia mendekati pria itu dan berbaring tengkurap. Defteros tersenyum "Bagaimana kalau Ji-san menantangmu untuk menguasai cara menggunakan cosmo dalam 2 minggu ke depan? Kalau kau berhasil, Ji-san akan memenuhi permintaanmu."

Gadis itu menatap Defteros dengan penuh ketidak percayaan "Eh?" sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sementara Rhea tersenyum riang "Hai'! Kayau begitu Yhea yatihan duyu, kayau cudah bica Yhea ke cini yagi ya?" ("Hai'! kalau begitu Rhea latihan dulu, kalau sudah bisa Rhea ke sini lagi ya?")

Defteros mengangguk sambil tertawa, dalam hati dia tidak sabar ingin mengetahui sejauh apa gadis kecil itu mampu membakar _cosmo_-nya di usianya yang masih sangat belia.

Semenjak saat itu Rhea tidak pernah mengunjungi Defteros, dia giat berlatih dengan bantuan Aiacos dan Violate, terkadang Kagaho atau Paraoh menggantikan mereka. Dalam hati dia terus berharap agar dia bisa menguasai cara membakar _cosmo_ dan menggunakannya. Dia ingin Defteros keluar dari Cocytus dan bersamanya.

Hari demi hari terus gadis itu lalui, di samping pelajaran pokoknya sebagai pewaris dari tiga hakim Underworld, dia juga terus mempelajari cara membakar _cosmo_ walau tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan ditahan mati – matian oleh Partita.

4 hari sebelum tenggat waktu yang diajukan Defteros, Rhea telah berhasil. Gadis itu segera berlari ke Cocytus tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka – luka kecil, dia segera mencari Defteros.

"_Ji_-can! Yhea beyhaciy! Yhea bica!" ("_Ji-san_! Rhea berhasil! Rhea bisa!")

Mendengar teriakan kegirangan anak itu Defteros mengerutkan dahinya, tapi sesaat kemudian tertawa "Hebat juga kau, kenapa penampilanmu berantakan begitu?" Rhea tertawa kecil sambil melompat duduk di samping pria itu "Yhea gak apa kok!"

Defteros tertawa sambil mengamati gadis itu "Hm, baiklah. Kau berhasil menguasainya sebelum 2 minggu. Sekarang kau mau apa?"

"Temani Yhea ke dunia atac (atas)!"

Defteros termanggu mendengar ucapan gadis itu, menemaninya ke dunia atas? Tentu saja pria itu mau, tapi mana dia bisa menemani gadis itu! rhea memandangnya dengan polos "Ji-can?" Defteros mengerjabkan matanya dan mengangguk "Baiklah, tapi tunggu _ji-san_ keluar dari Cocytus."

"Yhea panggiy Valentine-cama!" ("Rhea panggil Valentine-sama!")

Gadis itu pergi tanpa bisa dia cegah, akhirnya dia membiarkan gadis itu berbuat sesukanya 'Dasar bocah...' dia menanti Rhea sambil bersenandung senang, tidak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali, namun alih – alih Valentine, dia datang bersama Hades.

"Kau yakin mampu menjaganya di dunia sana?"

Defteros menyeringai "Kau meremehkanku Hades? Aku lebih dari mampu menjaganya." Akhirnya Hades menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan Defteros dari dalam es "Jaga anak ini baik – baik." Defteros mengambil kemeja yang diberikan Pandora kepadanya "Hn."

Keesokan harinya di dunia atas.

"_Ji_-can! Ke cana! Ke cana! Ada boneka becay~!" ("_Ji-san_! Ke sana! Ke sana! Ada boneka besar~!)

Defteros berjalan santai sambil tertawa kecil, bersenandung menikmati hari yang agak mendung dan tentu saja. Tanpa topeng, meskipun dia merasa sangat asing dengan lingkungan ini. tapi tidak lama kemudian dia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat dia kenal.

"Lama tidak jumpa Def, kau baik – baik saja?"

Defteros menghela nafas sambil menatap wanita itu "Sejauh ini lumayan." Tidak lama kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Rhea yang sedang mengamati boneka dari kaca etalase "Dasar bocah..." pria itu terkekeh kecil.

"Begitulah anak – anak, terima kasih kau mau membawa keponakanku keluar dari Underworld."

Defteros mengangguk "Bukan masalah, Ringo." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut "Hehehe... apa karena lama tidak mendengar namaku kau sebut rasanya jadi agak aneh begitu?" Defteros terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke Rhea yang menerima balon dari orang yang mengenakan kostum kelinci "Entahlah, aku mau bertanya masalah bocah itu padamu."

"Bagaimana kalau sambil berjalan? Anak itu pasti tidak sabar melihat – lihat ke dalam toko itu,"

Defteros melihat Rhea yang memegang balon berwarna biru cerah berlari ke arah pria berkulit tan tersebut "_Ji_-caaaan~~ _Ba-chaaan_~~~" Ringo tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut anak itu "Wah~ Rhea dapat balon ya?"

"Bayon biyu~" ("Balon biru~")

Ringo tertawa sambil berjongkok "Sekarang Rhea mau ke mana?" Rhea menatap Ringo dan Defteros secara bergantian "_Ba-chan_ peynah menuyic tentang taman beymain, Yhea mawu ke cana~" ("_Ba-chan_ pernah menulis tentang taman bermain, Rhea mau ke sana~") Defteros mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Rhea "Hm~ bagaimana ya?"

Rhea menatap Defteros sambil memainkan jari pria itu, mau tidak mau Defteros tertawa "Ayo saja." Anak itu langsung bersorak kegirangan, dia berlari sambil menarik Defteros dan Ringo. Ringo hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum kepada Rhea. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada bayangan sang kakak yang selalu menarik dia kesana kemari untuk bersenang – senang sejenak.

Wanita itu merapikan rambutnya yang sengaja dia cat dengan warna _dark mint_, dia tidak ingin orang – orang berfikir macam – macam saat melihat mereka bertiga. Dalam hati dia merasa rindu kepada sang kakak yang benar – benar memiliki surai _dark mint_, sekaligus merasa heran karena bukan Nitsuki yang menemani Rhea ke dunia atas.

Tidak lama kemudian Rhea menunjuk sebuah rumah hantu, Defteros menyeringai sambil menatap Ringo yang memasang tampang 'Siapa takut?' saat melihat ekspresi Defteros, mereka masuk ke rumah hantu itu bersama – sama, beberapa kali Rhea memeluk kaki Defteros sambil berteriak kegirangan.

Keluar dari rumah hantu, mereka melihat sebuah toko aksi menembak yang berhadiah sebuah boneka teddy bear yang besar, seukuran dengan Rhea.

"Def-_ji_~ yang itu! yang itu~!"

Rhea menunjuk boneka itu sambil menarik – narik tangan Defteros, gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon dan berbinar – binar. Pria berkulit tan itu kebingungan menghadapinya, dia hendak mengharapkan Ringo? Wanita itu malah mengangkat bahu.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Defteros memenuhi keinginan Rhea, dan dor! Tembakannya tepat sasaran sampai akhir, boneka beruang itu diterima Rhea dengan riang.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran keluarga, Rhea memesan spaghetti bolognaise, kentang goreng dan cola. Defteros yang tidak memahami bagaimana cara memakannya hanya memesan hamburger dengan kopi, sementara Ringo memesan spaghetti carbonara dan jus apel.

Mereka berbincang riang sambil menikmati acara makan bersama mereka, Rhea berulang kali berceloteh tentang atraksi – atraksi yang baru kali ini dia lihat "_Ba-chan_ nanti jemput Yhea di Giudecca! Yayu nanti kita peygi cama – cama dengan Yoyu dan _ji_-can yagi." ("_Ba-chan_ nanti jemput Rhea di Giudecca! Lalu nanti kita pergi sama – sama dengan Yoru dan _ji-san_ lagi.")

Wanita itu tertawa lembut "Hm~ kita lihat saja nanti sayang~" setelah makan, mereka menuju sebuah taman bermain anak – anak, membiarkan Rhea bermain sementara mereka duduk di sebuah bangku, mengamati anak itu bermain bersama teman – teman sebayanya sambil berbincang – bincang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengecat rambutmu, ada apa?"

Ringo memandang surai _dark mint_-nya, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan apa – apa. Hanya berjaga – jaga dengan mulut orang." Pria itu memahami maksudnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Rhea dia bertanya kepada wanita itu.

"Apa hubungan Rhea dengan Nitsuki?"

"Kau tahu apa hubungan mereka Defteros, aku yakin kemiripan fisik _aneki_ dengan Rhea sangat jelas."

Defteros memandang wanita di sampingnya "Kalau begitu siapa ayahnya? Apa kau mau bilang kalau Nitsuki sudah melupakan Aspros dan menikah de—" Ringo langsung memutuskan ucapan pria itu "Dia putri Aspros."

Selama beberapa saat Defteros terdiam, dia menatap Ringo dengan penuh ketidak percayaan "Bagai..." namun, sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya pria itu terdiam selama beberapa saat.

_Flashback_

Defteros berjalan melewati depan kamar Aspros, sedikit tertangkap suara – suara aneh yang tidak seharusnya di pendengaran pria itu. Apalagi mengingat waktu yang telah larut malam, namun dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

'Apa – apaan mereka berdua?'

Pria itu menghela nafas sambil mengambil sebuah selimut tebal, kemudian dia pergi melewati kuil Cancer serta Leo dan pergi menuju kuil Virgo, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

_Flashback end_

Defteros menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menghela nafas, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "Aku ingat sekarang... yah... malam itu..." pria itu memijat kepalanya "Jadi... Rhea..." Ringo mengangguk, kemudian mereka mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat merdu.

Mereka tersenyum saat mengetahui ternyata Rhea-lah yang bernyanyi, tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita mendekati Rhea dan berbincang dengannya. Rhea menunjuk Ringo dan Defteros, kemudian wanita itu mendekati mereka.

"Permisi, kalian orang tua gadis kecil itu?"

Ringo dan Defteros agak tersentak mendengar ucapan wanita itu, namun dengan segera Defteros mengangguk "Benar, kenapa?" Ringo langsung mencubit pinggang Defteros sambil memasang senyum palsu kepada wanita asing itu "Ano, gomennasai, maksudnya ada apa dengan putri kami?"

"Ah, suara putri anda sangat bagus. Bagaimana kalau dia bergabung di PI?"

Ringo menatap wanita itu dengan terkejut "PI? T- tunggu, jangan – jangan kau..." wanita itu menatap Ringo yang menatapnya baik – baik "Kau Cissy Nathalie! Salah satu manager Prisma Idol!" wanita berambut dark orange itu mengangguk "Benar,"

Ringo menatap Defteros selama beberapa saat, kemudian Cissy memberikannya sebuah kartu nama "Ini, anda bisa menghubungi saya di nomor ini. Saya benar – benar bisa mengharapkan jawaban yang bagus dari anda berdua, permisi," tanpa menunggu jawaban, wanita itu langsung pergi.

Defteros menatap wanita itu dengan heran "Manusia di zaman ini sangat aneh, makanan yang tadi kita makan, minuman aneh yang bernama apapun itu, kemudian boneka ini." pria itu melihat boneka yang dipeluk Ringo.

Ringo hanya tertawa "Dasar, tidak apa kan? Itu namanya perubahan sesuai arus zaman. Dan aku merupakan petualang waktu selain sebagai pengganti _aneki _di kerajaan."

"Jadi Nitsuki tidak ada di kerajaan?"

Wanita itu menatap pria berkulit tan di sampingnya "Iya, dia kan di Giudecca?" kali ini Defteros memandangnya heran "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berkeliaran di sekitar Giudecca atau Cocytus." Ringo tertawa kecil "Mungkin aneki mengurung dirinya di dalam Giudecca." Mendengar ucapan itu Defteros hanya mengangkat bahu.

Tanpa terasa sore hari telah tiba, Rhea berlari ke arah Defteros dan mengangkat kedua tangannya "Gendong~" Defteros tertawa sambil mengangkat gadis kecil itu "Sudah, puas?" Rhea tertawa kecil sambil memeluknya "Watachi wa ji-can no cuki decu~" ("_Watashi wa ji-san no suki desu_~") ("Aku suka _ji-san_~")

Ringo tertawa sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu "Anak pintar~" mereka kembali ke tempat mereka berkumpul, tidak lama kemudian Youma datang menjemput mereka berdua.

"Rhea-_chan_, ayo kita pulang."

Rhea memeluk boneka teddy bear itu sambil berlari "Iya~~!" tidak lama kemudian dia sudah naik di atas Pegasus milik adik sang dewa waktu tersebut "Def-_ji_~~" Defteros menghela nafas sambil naik dan duduk di belakang gadis itu, kemudian mereka kembali ke Underworld.

Di Giudecca.

Defteros menceritakan masalah wanita yang berbincang dengannya dan Ringo masalah Rhea kepada Hades, sementara sang dewa kegelapan mengangguk mengerti. Tidak lama kemudian dia memandang lurus "Di mana Nitsuki?"

Awalnya Hades terdiam, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia menghela nafas "Dia tidak ada di sini. Percuma kau mencarinya." Defteros menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Nitsuki menghilang dari Giudecca kan? Kemana dia pergi?"

Hades menghela nafas, dia tahu cepat atau lambat Defteros –yang merupakan paman kandung Rhea dan Yoru– pasti akan mencari Nitsuki, dia menatap pria berkulit tan itu dan menceritakan semua yang dia ketahui.

Perlahan Defteros semakin tegang saat mendengar cerita dari Hades, tidak lama kemudian dia memahami apa maksud Asmita dan Albafica sewaktu itu, namun dia tetap memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya, berfikir bahwa mungkin dia masih bisa membujuk rekan – rekan kakaknya untuk menghentikan tindakan gila mereka.

Kemudian Hades mempersilahkan dia menginap di sector barat, menemai Rhea dan Yoru yang saat itu sedang belajar bersama Pandora dan Partita. Defteros melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, dia tidak perduli dengan pandangan para Specter yang seolah mengintimidasi pria berkulit tan tersebut.

Masing – masing specter menyimpan rasa takut kepadanya, bukan hanya takut karena kekuatan dan kehebatan pria itu, mereka juga takut jika dia merebut Rhea dan Yoru, takut dia akan membawa sepasang anak kembar itu jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

Sesampai di ruangan belajar sepasang anak kembar itu, Defteros duduk di sofa belakang Yoru dan Rhea. Memperhatikan kedua keponakannya belajar.

"Ada seorang pendosa, dia memiliki riwayat hidup sebagai seseorang yang terlalu mencintai kekasihnya, karena itu dia rela membunuh siapapun yang mengganggu kekasihnya, lalu dia mengekang kekasihnya, neraka apakah yang pantas untuk pendosa tersebut?"

Rhea mengerutkan dahi ketika membaca soal itu "Mmm~ Vayyey of Byack Wind" ("Mmm~ _Valley of Black Wind_") Pandora tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis itu, pertanyaan tadi memang tergolong mudah.

Defteros _sweatdrop_ mendengar soal dari Pandora, anak kecil sudah diberi pelajaran tentang hal – hal seperti itu? Sebenarnya da tidak masalah, tapi yang diajari itu keponakannya. Terlebih dia adalah seorang perempuan, bagaimana jadinya nanti anak itu kalau dari kecil sudah diajari hal seperti itu?

Yoru memandang soal matematika di hadapannya dengan ekspresi bingung, tapi yang dia bingungkan bukanlah soal yang ada di hadapannya. Dia memiliki otak yang cerdas, soal untuk anak berusia 6 tahun bisa dia pecahkan tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Yang dia bingungkan adalah kehadiran pria berkulit tan di belakangnya, siapa dia? Apa tujuan dia kemari? Tapi bocah itu tetap mendiamkannya, tidak lama kemudian dia meletakkan alat tulisnya "_Baa-chan_, aku sudah selesai. Apa aku boleh pelgi bellatih?" ("_Baa-chan_, aku sudah selesai. Apa aku boleh pergi berlatih?")

Partita melihat kertas jawaban Yoru, tidak lama kemudian dia mengangguk "Iya, tapi Yoru harus berhati – hati ya?" anak itu mengangguk dan berlari keluar ruangan itu, tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dan mengambil perban yang ada di atas meja sambil memandang Partita.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan membebatkan perban itu di kedua tangan bocah itu, tanpa sengaja Rhea melihat ke arah Yoru "Aaah~~ Yoyu! Tunggu kakak!" Yoru hanya menyeringai kecil setelah Partita selesai membebat tangannya "Aku duluan~" kemudian dia berlari dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yoyu jahaaaaaaat~~~~~~~~!"

Pandora dan Partita tersenyum mendengar rengekan gadis kecil itu, sementara Defteros menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Rhea yang melihat Defteros segera berlari ke arah pria itu "Def-ji~! Yhea kangen~" pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Rhea menubruk kakinya, dia mengangkat Rhea dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan.

"Bukankah hanya sekitar 2-3 jam aku bersama Hades?"

Rhea menggembungkan pipinya dengan gaya yang sangat lucu "Mmmh~ tapi tetap yama~ (lama~)" dia tertawa sambil mencubit lembut pipi gadis itu "Anak manja," Rhea menggeliat dan memeluk leher pria itu dengan erat.

"Rhea, belajar lagi ya?"

Rhea memandang Pandora dan menggelengkan kepala, Pandora mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya gadis itu menolak belajar dengannya, tidak lama kemudian Pandora mendapat ide "Hm~ kalau begitu kita bermain saja."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, wanita itu kembali mengerutkan dahinya, Partita mencoba membujuk Rhea untuk kembali belajar, tapi tidak mempan. Gadis itu malah semakin menggelayut manja kepada Defteros, sampai Defteros menepuk lembut kepalanya dan menatap gadis kecil itu.

Rhea mengangguk dan turun dari pangkuan pria itu, dia kembali duduk manis dan mengerjakan soal – soal yang ada. Pandora dan Partita kembali terdiam, kemudian saling bertukar pandangan.

'Kenapa Rhea jadi semanja dan sepatuh itu kepada dia?'

Pandora membuang muka saat Defteros meliriknya, Partita hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkahnya. Itu karena Rhea tidak pernah menolak untuk belajar atau bermain dengan mereka, dan penolakan Rhea hari ini jelas membuat Pandora sedikit tidak senang.

Hari – hari yang datang dengan adanya Defteros di sisi Rhea membuat anak kecil itu semakin riang, dan Yoru bisa menerima kehadiran Defteros di sisi mereka. Terlebih kini pria itulah yang menjadi pelatihnya selain Kagaho.

Semenjak itulah hari – hari yang dijalani mereka berdua semakin sempurna. Kakek – nenek yang baik, kakak – kakak yang menjaga dan mengajari mereka, serta seorang paman (kandung) yang selalu ada di sisi mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, akan ada peristiwa yang akan merengut semua kebahagiaan itu dalam sekejab mata. Dua orang saint mengincar mereka bak predator yang mengincar mangsa mereka dalam diam.

To Be Continued

A/N : Maaf karena Maiko telat update dan tenggelam dari dunia FFn, makin hari tugas makin sulit dan membebani Maiko. Sekali lagi Maiko mohon maaf. Sekarang Maiko akan membalas review dari minna.

TsukiRin Matsushima: Nitsuki tidur dulu dalam petinya Hades, petinya kan lagi kosong.

AmuletWin777: Spica? OC ya? Turut berduka cita untuk Albafica kalau Spica baca fic-nya.

ScorpioNoKuga: Waduh, Defteros kena sembur. Yang ngintip mereka? Udah ketahuan~ lalu kalau Nitsuki mati kenapa?

Gianti-Faith: Tidak apa kok Gianti-san, wah~ Albafica serasa ditampol pakai perisai Athena tuh dengar adiknya ngomong kayak gitu. Yah~ di sini Defteros udah tau kok Rhea itu siapanya

Ketrin'Shirouki: Waduh~ Lee itu adiknya Asmita kan? (dengar dari Nisa) jadi kasihan nih dengan Asmita dengan Albafica, di sini Defteros enggak dingin lagi kok sama Rhea.

Arigatou minna, review please?

m(_ _)m


End file.
